Daring Gryffindor
by LoveMePlz525
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and everything is changing. Voldermort is back,the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts,the O.W.L.S are coming up,and Harry's starting to have feelings for for one of his mates, his best mates twin sister at that!
1. The Sorting

Daring Gryffindore. Harry Potter. [oo1]

Name: Ariel Weasley

Age: 15

Blood: Pure

House: Gryffindor

* * *

><p>"Ron can you actually chew your food for once, please?" Ariel Weasley asked her red headed twin brother Ron Wealsley sitting across from her in the Great Hall who was eating like a pig.<p>

Ron mumbled out something that she couldn't quite understand. Harry scanned the staff table. "He's not there."

Ariel, Ron, and Hermione scanned the staff table too. "He can't have left, can't he?" Ariel asked slightly anxious.

"Of course he hasn't." Ron assured them firmly.

"You don't think he's hurt do you?" Hermione askedd uneasily.

"No," said Harry at once.

"But then where is he?"

Harry paused then quietly answered "Maybe he's not back yet. You know-from his mission- the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

"Yeah...yeah, tht'll be it," said Ron sounding reassured.

"Hey,you guys who's that?" Ariel asked turning their attention away from missing Hagrid.

They turned to see who Ariel was looking at. It was a short mousy looking women who looked likeshe had a fetish for pink frill.

"It's that Umbridge women! She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Fudge, what kind of Minister is named Fudge? Oh sorry what were you saying Harry?" Ariel snickered but stopped after seeing Hermione's scowl.

"I said she works for Fudge. I wonder what she's doing here, then?"

"Dunno..." Ron smirked. "Nice cardigan though."

Ariel giggled. "Your so werid."

Harry perked up at the sound of Ariel giggling and smiled. There was something about her that always made him smile. He didn't realize he was staring thought untill Ron brought it up.

"You okay mate? You've been staring at Ariel for a while now."

Before Harry could reply the Sorting Hat interupted him and burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barley started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted..._

_..._

_I have told you, I have warned you,_

_Let the Sorting now begin!_

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said Harry.

"Do you think it has ever givin' advice before?" Ariel asked.

"Dunno..." Ron mumbled. Ariel rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that she actually that, that Umbridge women actually interupted dumbledore to give her little speech about how the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Ariel seethed as the to Harry as both Gryffindor's walked towards their common room. Hermione and Ron were showing the first years where to go since they were Prefects.<p>

"Harry? Harry? Whats wrong?"Ariel asked after a while realizing that Harry wasn't paying attention to her.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing."

"Your thinking about Cedric and Voldermort aren't you?" said Ariel knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Look Harry it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

Ariel sighed. "Harry," she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "You know I'm here for you right? If you ever need to talk. Or just need a friend."

Harry finally smiled, "Yeah thanks Ariel. It's nice to know I can always count on you."

"Anytime."

There was a comfortable silence until they reached a portrait of the Fat Lady, which was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia!" Ariel said to the portrait._

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open toward them like a door, reavling a circular whole behind, through wich Ariel and Harry climbed throught.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever but even so Ariel was tired. "Well Harry I'dbest be off to bed. See you tommorow then."

Harry watched as she went up the girls stairs. _Some Gryffindor I am._ He thought, _I can't even tell a girl my true feelings about her._ Promising himself that this was the year he was finally going to tell Ariel how he really felt about her, even though she was his best mates sister, twin sister at that Harry went up to the boys dorm and headed off to sleep.


	2. First Day of Classes Part 1

**Title:** Daring Gryffindor

**Category:** Books» Harry Potter

**Author:** LoveMePlz525

**Language:** English,

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Disclaimer:** All credit belong's to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ariel woke up and took a quick shower. Seeing that the other girls were still sleeping. After the shower Ariel put on her uniform, shortening her skirt a little bit and not buttoning the top two buttons of her shirt. Ariel then applied some light eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Then quickly grabbed her bag and went down stairs to the common room. To her surprise Harry was sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hey Harry your up early." Ariel commented as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I could say the same to you." Harry replied not looking at her just looking into the fire in the fireplace.

"Harry, look at me." She grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and retold Ariel what had happened to him yesterday in the boys dormitories.

* * *

><p><em>Harry went up to the boys dormitories where he saw Dean and Seamus there.<em>

_"Hi," he said,moving across to his own trunk and opened it._

_"Hey, Harry," said Dean, who was putting on a pair of pajamas. "Good holiday?"_

_"Not bad," muttered Harry. "You?"_

_"Yeah, it was okay," chuckled Dean."Better than Seamus's anyway he was just telling me."_

_'Why what happened to Seamus?" asked Neville as he walked into the boys dormitory hearing the conversation._

_Seamus didn't answer at first then replied."Me mam didn't want me to come back."_

_"What, why?" Harry asked suprised._

_"Well," said seamus avioding Harry's eyes " I suppose because of you...and...er...Dumbledore too..."_

_"She belives the Daily Prophet? She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?" asked Harry._

_Seamus looked at him. "Yeah something like that. Look...what did happen that night when... you ...with Cedric Diggory and all?"_

_Harry snorted, "What are you asking me for just read the Daily Prophet like your mother,why don't you. That'll tell you all you need to know."_

_"Don't you have a go at my mother," snapped Seamus._

_"I'll have a go at anyone who calls ma a liar," said Harry._

_"Don't talk to me like that!"_

_"What's going on?" _

_Ron apperared in the door way._

_"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you reckon he's telling the truth?"_

_"Yeah I do!" said Ron angrily._

_"Then your mad too," said Seamus in disgust._

_"Yeah well unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" said Ron, jabbing himself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!" Seamus then turned on his heel and went to his bed, laid down, and pulled the hangings shut angrily._

_With that Harry went and laid down. They'll know I was right in the end, thought Harry._

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm sorry Harry. But I'm sure Seamus didn't mean it really."<p>

"Yeah I guess... I just can't..."started Harry.

"You can't what?" asked Ariel

"I can't help but wonder how many attacks like Seamus I would have to have untill people finally believe me about Voldermort." said Harry.

Harry was sick of it; sick of sick of being the person who was stared at and talked about all the time.

"Harry, I'm going to be honest with you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday everyone's going to find out that your telling the truth and when they do everythings going to change and everyone's going to know that you were right."

A comfortable silence came while Harry thought about what Ariel had said.

"Thanks Ariel," said Harry looking into her eyes. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Ariel smiled, "Sure thing, thats what friends are for."

"Actually Ariel that's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Harry.

"What?"

"Well, the thing is I-"

"Oh hey Harry, Ariel what are you doing up?"asked Neville who came down into the common room from the boys dorm. "Oh sorry was I interrupting something?"

"Uhhh no." said Ariel as she stood up from the couch. "Actually I should go, I have to see Professor McGonagall before classes start."

"Oh okay." said Neville as Ariel grabbed her bag from off the floor and left the common room. "Are you all right Harry?"

"Huh?" said Harry as Neville snapped him out of his thoughts of how he was so close to telling Ariel his true feelings. "Oh yeah I'm fine, just fine. Where's Ron?"

"I dunno. Left early this morning. Thought you knew" said Neville. "He just muttered something about prefect duties though. And that he would see you at breakfast."

Harry sighed. "Well then come on lets go down to breakfast."

"Yeah sure." They grabbed there things and walked down to breakfast.


	3. First Day of Classes Part 2

**Title:** Daring Gryffindor

**Category:** Books» Harry Potter

**Author:** LoveMePlz525

**Language:** English, Rating: Rated: M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Disclaimer: **All credit belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron had just joined Ariel and Harry in the Great Hall after showing the first years where to go to eat meals. They had all started eating breakfast on their first day of classes when Professor McGonagall gave them their schedules. When Ron groaned "Look at today! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts ... Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George would hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."<p>

"Do my ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing onto the bench next to Ariel. "Hogwarts prefects surley don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Oh hush Fred," said Ariel defending her twin slapping him on the arm lightly.

"What just asking why dear little Ronniekins would want to have some Skiving Snackboxes, but you can sure have some Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you'd like." said Fred as he helped himself to a hearty plate of food.

"Why's it so cheap?" said Ron suspiciously eyeing Fred and George.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George who had a mouthful of Kipper.

Ariel grimanced, "Now I see where Ron gets his eating habits from."

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his schedule, "but I think I'll take the lessons."

"Oh cheer up little bro, it can't be that bad," said George. Ron said nothing but showed him his schedule. "Oh never mind then. You sure you don't want any?"

Ron shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth and was quiet for a moment, considering this option when Hermione slapped him on his arm. "Ron! Please tell me your not actually considering it, your a prefect for Merlins sake!"

Ron growled and rubbed his arm "Bloody hell woman what is your problem?" He then stopped and spooned another spoon full of food into his mouth.

"Unbelievable even in pain Ron never stops eating." Ariel muttered to Harry who tried to stifle a laugh. While Hermione and Ron squabbled, again for the millionth time. Ariel turned her attention away from their fight and onto her food. She piled on some eggs toast and bacon. And started nibling on her food.

Harry watched her. She was sitting next to couldn't even tell her and Ginny were sisters. Sure they had the same red hair, but Ginny's was more of a ginger while Ariel's was, well more of a red color. Not to mention Ginny had hazel colored eyes while Ariel had big brown eyes that always showed her emotions. Whether she wanted them to or not. Harry thought that being raised with six older brothers Ariel would have been more tomboyish like Ginny but Ariel was the opposite. Where Ginny would wear comfortable clothing under her robes such as jeans and a regular t-shirt. Ariel would wear skirts and dresses with high heels, she hardly ever wore any other type of shoe. Also Ariel had more of a grace like presence. She was more fluent with everything she did. Making sure it was perfect and well done.

Harry remembered during the summer when he asked Ariel why she was so girly compared to Ginny. Ariel said because she was the first born girl her mother smothered her with girly things, such as dolls, dresses, makeup, shoes, and other things. And when Ginny was born she got all of Ariel's old clothes and Ginny said that because they are all hand me downs Ginny hated them and she hated to wear them. So Ginny would steal some of Ron's old clothes which didn't make any sense if she didn't want any of Ariel old clothes. Ariel said she didn't care thought because she would take her old clothes and make new outfits for herself. Which was something she loved to do and that's how she had found her love of making clothes.

Harry stopped thinking about Ariel after realizing that he was over pouring his cup with pumpkin juice. After realizing this he cleaned up the mess. And started to eat his breakfast dreading his upcoming classes.

* * *

><p>Ariel had Ancient Ruins with Hermione first class instead of History of Magic and couldn't help but think of Harry and how strange he's been acting for the past couple of days. Actually now you think about it he's been acting a little strange for a while now. Ariel wondered what Harry wanted to tell her this morning. Probably something about Ginny. He probably had feelings for her, she could see the way he looked at her. Stop. She thought to herself. Your probably reading way to much into this. He probably just needed to ask me a simple question.<p>

Ariel shook her head and started to pay attention again to the Professor who was giving a lecture. Sure this was her favorite class but sometimes Ariel couldn't help but space out. Suddenly the Professor announced that class was over. Ariel and Hermione quickly packed up their things and headed down into the dungeons where they had double Potions.

"So," started Hermione "What's going on with you and Harry?"

Ariel looked at Hermione strangely as she passed a scared first year who moved quickly out of her way. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you act around him, is there something going on between you too?" asked Hermione. Ariel waited until the moving staircase came to the landing they were on before she answered. "No, but I could ask the same to you and Ron."

"Me and Ron?" Hermione asked. "Me and Ron?"

Ariel laughed. "Yes you and Ron. I can tell you to like each other and don't deny it because I can tell."

Hermione turned red and stuttered, "W..what of course not!"

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say, whatever you say." said Ariel as they arrived in the dungeons and walked into the Potions classroom. Harry and Ron were already there. Hermione and Ariel sat behind them.

"Settle down," said Snape codly, shutting the door behind him. Even though the moment he stepped in the room the class had fallen silent. Before we begin today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. I take only the best into my N.E.W.T Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye. Onto other matters today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." Hermione sat up a little straighter. "The ingredients and method" Snape flicked his wand "are on the black board, you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half...start."

Just as Ariel predicted Snape set them a difficult potion. But Ariel didn't mind, in fact she prefered it. She loved Potions, that and Ancient Ruins were Ariel's favorite classes. History of Magic would be to but Professor Binns was a huge bore.

Ariel made the potion with ease. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, first clockwise, then counter clockwise; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." called Snape, with ten minutes left to go. Ariel looked at her potion and a light silver vapor was rising from it. Ariel looked at Hermione and saw her over her potion her bushy hair extremely frizzy. But looked at Harry when Snape came by him.

"Potter what is this supposed to be?" Snape asked with an horrible smirk on his face.

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensley.

"Tell me Potter, can you read?"

Draco Malfoy laughed.

"Yes I can," said Harry.

Both Hermione and Ariel immediately knew what Harry had done wrong he had not added syrup of hellebore.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry looked at the blackboard,"Add powdered moonstone stir three times counterclockwise, alow to simmer for seven minutes, than add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said Harry quietly. "I forgot the hellbore."

"I know you did Potter, which means that this is utterly worthless._Evanesco._"

The contents of Harry's potion vanished.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor." the Slytherin's giggled.

Snape than walked over to Hermione and Ariel. He looked at Ariels potion completely ignoring Hermione's. "Congratulations at least one of you Gryffindors can actually brew a potion." Snape then flicked his wand "_arugomento_," the contents in the potion was now in a vile in Snapes hand.

Snape turned his attention to Harry. "Consider yourself lucky Potter, just gave you Gryffindors your points back. Fifty points to Gryffindor. Homework: tweleve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's use in poiton making, to be handed on Thursday. Dismissed. Except for Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy come here."Everyone scurried and packed their bags hurrying onto their next class.

After Malfoy and Ariel packed up their things they walked up to Snapes desk, "You wanted to see us Professor?" Ariel asked. Snape was sitting at his desk testing the potions the students had made in class.

He looked up at them, "Yes, as you know you fifth years are taking the O.W.L.'s in June and you two are the top ranked students in your year. Now as the top two students you are givin the opportunity to create your own original potion. And if everything works out the Ministry may put your potion in the _Official Wizarding Book of Potions -_ "

"Really?" Ariel asked suprised. Malfoy couldn't even hide the look of shock on his face aswell.

"Do not interrupt please," said Snape sternly. Ariel looked down and muttered an appoligy. "As I was saying you two are to create a potion-"

"Together!" Malfoy said in disgust. Snape glared at him.

"As I was saying before you too interrupted me, and yes together you are to create your own original potion. Now anyone can make their own potion but your potion has to work and have an specific use. Also you need to write an thirty inch essay on parchment on the ingredients, use of the potion, and how it was made. so are you two willing to take this task?" Snape asked.

"When would this be due?" asked Malfoy.

"On the day of your Potion O.W.L.'s" answered Snape.

"Uh can I have some time to think about this? I mean it's a huge thing to take on and I already have a bunch of extra classes I'm taking for the O.W.L's. not including the actual O.W.L.'s"

Snape nodded, "Yes I understand, I expect an answer from both of you by tommorow. But be warned this is an extremely good opportunity for both of you. Especially you Malfoy if you want to become a Potions Master. You both are dismissed." Snape handed them each a note explaining why they would be late to their next class.

Both students said their thank you's and grabbed their things heading down to the next class. Which was the same class. Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"So Malfoy I didn't know you wanted to become a Potions Master," said Ariel.

"Yeah well there's a lot you don't know about me. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking about it." He practically growled at me.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad about it. I think..it's kind of cool that you want to be a Potions Master." Malfoy said nothing. And still said nothing as they made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Ariel studied Malfoy. If she accepted the task of making an original Potion which could be a huge thing for her considering it would help her if she became a Healer, she would have to spend a lot of time with Malfoy. I don't know, she thought I guess I'll have to think about this later.

She walked behind Malfoy into the Defense Against the Dark Arts and saw something she didn't expect happening in the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "<strong>_arugomento_**" is a spell I have made up and I have no idea if it is a real word or not in another language or something. So don't pay to much attention to it. Also, the "**Official Wizarding Book of Potions**" is something that I have made up and don't think it is a real thing, but if it is it belongs to J.K Rowling or whomever.**

**P.S I have tried to make the chapters longer like these. The thing is the longer the chapter the slower the updates, the smaller chapter the shorter the updates. So tell me what you think.**

**Reviews would be greatly thanked :]**


End file.
